


For Halloween

by darknefarious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candies and sweets… Gabriel grinned. An idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Halloween

Gabriel sat near the edge of the tree hose, silent and in deep thought. It had been too quiet in their neighborhood. Everyone was too busy decorating their houses for Halloween. Even his older brothers Michael and Lucifer made him and Castiel go out and play just so they won’t get bothered. They ended up going in the tree house.

The tree house was built by Dean and Sam’s dad. And when they befriended the Winchester brothers, they too became the inhabitants of the tree house. It became their base of operations. They schemed and created plans on how to finally defeat those demons.

(“Mom says calling people demons is bad.” Sam said. Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Nah, you can call evil people demons.” Gabriel corrected, “I read it in one of my brother’s books.”

“And Meg and hr group are evil. I guess we can call them demons then.” And during those times, whatever Dean or Gabriel approved was final.)

Gabriel sighed and glanced inside the wooden house. Sam and Castiel were busy doing their school works (nerds, he thought) and Dean was simply staring outside of the window. Gabriel smirked. He was one hundred percent sure Dean was thinking the same thing as him.

After becoming friends with Sam and Dean, Gabriel noticed that Sam and Castiel were alike. Quiet, timid, loved to study and became the voice of reason and logic. While him and Dean liked the adventure, and the fun. Gabriel would think of the plan, Dean would execute, or at times, vice versa. And also, they both loved the sweets and candies.

Candies and sweets… Gabriel grinned. An idea.

—

“So here’s the plan.” Gabriel announced aloud. The three looked at him. “Halloween is approaching. Obviously, we’ll go trick or treating in costumes.”

“Go straight to the point already!” Dean said irritated.

“Patience Dean-o. So I was saying, trick or treat means lots of candies! The four of us will split to two groups and we’ll have a contest on who’ll get more.”

“I guess it’s not a bad idea.” Castiel murmured.

“But who’ll be with whom? And what about the price?” Sam asked.

Expect Sam to ask lots of questions. But Gabriel hadn’t thought that far yet. He did make a contest, but there was no price. He turned and looked at Dean for ideas.  
The older Winchester sighed, “The losing team will have no choice but to give the winning team half of their candies. We’ll spilt by draw lots.”

“Settled then!”

—

Gabriel ended up going with Dean, Sam with Castiel.

“This is unfair!” Sam complained after they did the draw lots, “You two are together! You’ll probably plan on something…”

Gabriel gave him a sly smile, “Fair’s fair Sammy.”

Dean on the other hand shrugged. Sure, he would have preferred going with Sam, but aside from that, he was cool being partnered with anyone.

Castiel pat Sam’s back, “Don’t worry Sam, we’re going to win.” He looked at Gabriel in the eye, “We’re younger, and grown-ups will give us more candies.”

Gabriel stopped grinning. Dean raised a brow. They definitely hadn’t thought about that at all.

—

Dean was in a cowboy costume, while Gabriel settled for Sherlock Holmes. Sam was Batman, while Castiel was a sheriff. After Mrs. Winchester and Michael took a picture of them wearing their respective costumes, the group talked.

“Alright, we know the rules.” Gabriel said as he adjusted his deerstalker cap. “We go back to the tree house afterwards.”  
Everyone nodded.

—

After a couple of hours, Gabriel and Dean’s basket were almost full.

“We’re going to win this.” Dean tried to push his candies down to make room for more. Their neighbors were all nice and gave them lots of sweets. (Well, except for the cat lady who shooed them away while her cat hissed at them. Then again, she did that to everyone.)

“Yeah, hope this’ll last for days!” Gabriel learned his lesson badly. He tried to eat his chocolates and candies all at once. It gave him a bad case of stomach ache that made Michael and Lucifer panic and a sudden visit at the hospital. Michael reprimanded him afterwards and Lucifer made fun of him for days.

—

Of course, unexpected stuff happens.

Dean and Gabriel were already heading towards the tree house when they heard a yelp. The two looked at each other and with a nod, ran towards the source.

They saw Sam and Castiel being bullied by Meg and her group.

“Hey you! Get away from them!” Dean yelled as he ran towards them, Gabriel following behind him, furious. But, upon seeing them, the Demons ran away.

“Come back here you cowards!”

“Dean…” A crying Sam embraced his brother and buried his face on Dean’s shirt. Even  
Castiel on the other hand was teary eyed. Gabriel kneeled in front of his brother, “You okay kiddo?”

Castiel nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“What did they do? Are you two hurt?” Dean was still beyond furious.

“They took all our candies away…” Sam said.

Gabriel glared at the direction Meg and her group ran off too. Oh, they’re going to pay for bullying Cas and Sammmy.

—

Seeing all of Cas and Sam’s candies were taken away from them, Gabriel and Dean decided to cancel the contest and just save it for the next year. He and Dean were more than willing to share their sweets with the two. And in return, they were given those tight bro hugs Gabe and Dean secretly loved.

—

The following day, while the four of them were planning their next move and activities, Gabriel and Castiel’s brother Lucifer personally visited them in their hideout (with store bought sandwiches and soda as an offering. It was their rule for visiting adults.)

“Hey brats, I got some news for you. Your friend Meg (“She’s not our friend!”) got rushed in the hospital for eating too much  
sweets.” He looked at Gabriel and snickered, “Sounds familiar isn’t it?”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him.

Gabriel and Castiel had no choice but to tell their brothers what had happened after going back home without any candies (and in Dean and Sam’s case, to their parents).

“Well, I’ll leave you kids alone now. Be sure to be home before dinner. Michael’s cooking something good.”

The four looked at each other and then started laughing. Ah well, the candies saved them a lot of efforts for their payback after all. They decided to use whatever plans they came up with some other time.


End file.
